In ordinary ammunition manufacture, a projectile is sealed to a mouth of a casing after gun powder is loaded into the casing. A common method of sealing a projectile to an ammunition casing involves applying a liquid sealant to the mouth of the casing and then drying the applied sealant by one or more methods. Conventional blow-drying is time consuming and often noisy. The heating temperature is, moreover, difficult to control. While improvements have been made in the rate at which sealant can be dried, for instance, by using multiple high-powered heaters, the drying of sealant at the case mouth has remained a relatively slow batch process. Further improvements are possible.